


Vuelve

by RainbowFeather



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowFeather/pseuds/RainbowFeather
Summary: Era una sensación física, como una piedra en la garganta, que le decía que Steve haría una estupidez, que haría algo impulsivo que no tendría remedio. Y Bucky sabía que sería él quien viviría con dolor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Vuelve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimmjowKurosaki19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/gifts).



> Este fic de San Valentín está dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a mi futura esposa sureña. <3  
> Cupido jugó sus cartas y me entregó tu nombre para el intercambio de Aquelarre.  
> Está escrito con mucho cariño, espero que lo disfrutes.

**_ Vuelve _ **

Solo eran cinco segundos. Solo cinco. ¿Qué podía pasar en tan poco tiempo? Bucky tenía claro que muchas cosas, su vida llevaba décadas siendo un sinfín de vueltas bruscas y cosas inesperadas.

–Volviendo en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… –Mientras Bruce manejaba la máquina para traer de vuelta a Steve, podía ver la tensión crecer en los hombros y el rostro de Sam.

–¿Dónde está?

– No lo sé. Pasó justo al lado de su marca de tiempo. Debería estar aquí.

_“¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Tú te llevas toda la estupidez contigo”_. Fue una broma inocente la que le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos y le sonreía con toda la nostalgia que se puede sentir; con todo el miedo y certeza que sentía en su corazón, porque James lo podía presentir e incluso llegaba a ser una sensación física, como una piedra en la garganta, que le decía que Steve haría una estupidez, que haría algo impulsivo que no tendría remedio. Y Bucky sabía que sería él quien viviría con dolor. No Steve.

La forma en que el rubio lo miró después del abrazo, cuando le dijo que todo estaría bien, le confirmaba que Steve no tenía planes de regresar a la misma línea temporal.

No quería, ni podía, seguir escuchando cómo Sam presionaba a Banner para que trajera de vuelta a Rogers, así que les dio la espalda. Necesitaba alejarse, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba correr lejos y no regresar, necesitaba olvidar algo que nunca pasó, necesitaba volver al frío y perderse ahí para siempre, porque dolía tanto o más que una tortura de Hydra el no tenerlo presente y ya no estaba seguro de poder soportar más pérdidas en su extremadamente larga vida. En cierta forma entendía la desesperación del moreno, Steve es su mejor amigo, después de todo, y todos habían perdido a una o más personas en el camino a la victoria.

¿Realmente se podía considerar una victoria? Sí, trajeron de vuelta a billones de personas y especies en este planeta y quizá cuantas más en todo el universo. Muchas familias logran reencontrarse, muchos van a poder cumplir sus sueños y vivir una larga vida gracias a ellos. Pero quería ser egoísta por una vez, quería poder tener a sus cercanos vivos y con él, quería que Steve eligiera quedarse en este presente, no quería volver a perderlo. Ya habían perdido a Tony y a Natasha, estaba seguro que el equipo nunca se recuperaría si perdían también a Steve.

Ciertamente él no volvería a ser el mismo.

Pero sabía que querer ser egoísta no le daría lo que deseaba. Porque podría haber pasado casi un siglo, pero si algo tenía claro, es que Steve aún extrañaba a Peggy. Si era sincero consigo mismo, él también la extrañaba, era su amiga y una de las personas más interesantes que ha conocido, pero no era lo mismo, porque Steve la amaba. Piensa que si tal vez, en su época, hubiese amado a alguien con esa intensidad, también intentaría volver y vivir todo lo que se perdió. Pero el punto es que él sí había amado a alguien de esa manera, de hecho, lo seguía haciendo y sabe que lo hará hasta el día en que muera definitivamente. Sabe que no hay nada en este mundo que le haga olvidarlo, ni mucho menos hacer que lo deje de amar.

Porque Steve podría haber elegido quedarse en el pasado con Peggy, lo entiende y no lo culpa, pero James es quien se queda en el presente, deseando que Steve lo eligiera a él para crear un futuro juntos.

Va a ser una larga vida sin su mejor amigo. Lo sabe. Quizá el equipo se vuelva a unir y siga haciendo misiones, o tal vez viva una vida de civil y deje que la tristeza lo consuma por completo si se queda detenido por el tiempo suficiente. ¿Podrá volver a Wakanda? Está casi seguro que T’Challa se lo permitiría y lo dejaría vivir en su pequeño pedazo de paraíso. No quiere hacerlo solo, pero no tiene otra opción.

–Haz algo, ¡Tienes que traerlo de regreso!

En su nublada mente, sigue escuchando a Sam. No entiende para qué, si la decisión no es de Bruce.

Es un par de segundos, pero su mente le recuerda escenas de su vida, una rápida sucesión de momentos junto a él, que nunca olvidaría por completo, ni con el paso de los años ni con cientos de lobotomías.

_“Gracias, Buck, pero puedo arreglármelas solo.”_

_“El punto es que no tienes que hacerlo. Siempre estaré a tu lado._ ”

_“No eres mi amigo. ¡Eres mi misión!”_

_“Entonces termínala.”_

_“Lo tenía contra las cuerdas.”_

_“Te creí muerto.”_

_“Yo te creía más bajo.”_

Ya no quería seguir escuchando a sus compañeros, solo quería ir a esa banca que había visto un poco más allá. Iría a sentarse en ella a contemplar el lago, a intentar recuperar un poco de la calma que rápidamente lo abandonaba mientras la desolación ganaba terreno. Tenía una vida que enderezar, un futuro por planear… No deseaba hacerlo, pero intentar seguir adelante era lo mínimo que podía hacer para respetar lo que Steve siempre le pidió: Que intentara ser feliz.

“ _No fue tu culpa. No tuviste opción.”_

_“Lo sé, pero lo hice.”_

¿Cómo se podía ser feliz siquiera si la única persona que le interesaba tener a su lado no estaría allí? ¿Cómo podría ser feliz sabiendo que la persona que ama está en otro tiempo siendo feliz con alguien más? Bucky no lo comprendía.

_“¿Steve…?”_

Seguía con la vista fija en aquella banca, todo su ser le gritaba que se alejara de todos y fuera a ese lugar, necesitaba un momento de soledad, pero sus piernas no le respondían, su cuerpo entero le pedía que esperara la vuelta de Steve, le exigían que se quedara un segundo más, un minuto más… Una vida más. Y él lo haría, esperaría ahí de pie otros cien años de ser necesario, solo para volver a abrazarlo, esperaría seis vidas más para verlo sonreír simplemente.

_“¿Al debilucho de Brooklyn que era demasiado tonto como para huir de las peleas? A él seguiré.”_

¿Cuánto había pasado ya desde la cuenta regresiva? ¿Cinco, diez minutos? Podría haber sido solo uno o una hora, no lo sabía y no le importaba, porque Bucky ya no estaba presente, su atención ya no estaba es la infructuosa espera, su mente estaba ochenta años en el pasado, abrazando al rubio a la salida de un cine después de una pelea; estaba en aquel bar con los Comandos bebiendo cerveza; estaba en la barra charlando con Steve antes de la llegada de Peggy; estaba sacándolo del río; en Siberia, protegiendo la espalda de Rogers mientras este hablaba con Tony; seguía en Siberia, pero esta vez se alejaban de un Stark moribundo, confiando en que Steve no lo dejaría caer en su deplorable estado y con un brazo menos.

_“No hagas nada estúpido hasta que vuelva.”_

Finalmente la angustia tomó control de su mente y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse hasta ese lugar que le ofrecía paz. Ya no escuchaba los gritos de Sam ni los movimientos de la máquina, su cerebro iba a mil por horas reproduciendo imágenes de Steve antes del suero, de Steve rescatándolo de Hydra, de Steve intentando alcanzarlo en el tren, de Steve en Coney Island, de ambos despidiéndose y luego reencontrándose en Wakanda.

–¡¡Steve!!

Los gritos desesperados de Sam ya no tenían importancia. Realmente nada importaba ya. En solo unos minutos ya se había resignado a volver a vivir como un caparazón vacío, solo que esta vez sus memorias estarían intactas… Esta vez todo dolería más.

_“¡Tienes que irte!”_

Solo unos cuantos pasos lo separaban de su ansiado destino, sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas contenidas que se rehusaba a soltar hasta estar seguro de no ser visto, cuando sintió una mano aferrándose a su hombro. Frenó todo movimiento, dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuera que lo dejaran tranquilo, que ya no tenía nada más que ofrecer porque se lo habían arrebatado todo.

_“¡No! ¡No sin ti!”_

–¿Acaso no ibas a esperar por mí?

La sorpresa e incredulidad le llenaron el corazón y terminaron por empujar las lágrimas, creando caminos húmedos en sus mejillas. Shuri le había asegurado que su cerebro ya estaba bien, que ya no debía temer que su mente le hiciera jugarretas, pero estaba seguro que esta era una. Y su corazón no lo iba a soportar mucho más tiempo. Aún sin voltearse, intentó regular la respiración para hacer desaparecer aquella ilusión, porque no era probable que fuera real. Entre cortas y fuertes exhalaciones para volver a tener control sobre sí mismo, murmura un “ _No ahora, por favor. No ahora”_.

–Buck, voltea, por favor.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus instintos, pero siempre incapaz de negar cualquier cosa que esa voz le pidiera, James dio la vuelta esperando toparse con una imagen vívida pero falsa de Steve, alguna ilusión que su psiquis conjuró para seguir destrozando sus pocas ganas de vivir. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se esperaba encontrar al verdadero Steven Rogers de pie frente a él, vestido con ese ridículo traje blanco con rojo, viéndole con esos ojos tan azules que lo han tenido cautivado desde el primer cruce de miradas y que no han perdido ni un poco de su efecto en casi cien años.

–¿Steve?

–¿Esperabas a alguien más? –Y esa cálida sonrisa también estaba presente, provocándole aún más ganas de llorar.

–Yo… Pensé que te quedarías.

–No. No estoy dispuesto a perder nada de lo que tengo en este presente.

No dijo nada en respuesta, solo bajó su vista a la par que sentía aquella mano bajar hasta su codo. Esa mano grande, que antes no existía, que antes era pequeña y que la diferencia de alturas hacia que se sintiera extraño el ángulo cuando se posaba en su hombro. Esa mano que siempre le hizo sentir confiado, en compañía, querido y protegido. Esa mano que estaba llena de callosidades por tantas batallas y por las correas del escudo. Esa misma mano que lo sujetaba sutilmente pero a la misma vez con tanta seguridad, no sabía si le estaba asegurando que nunca lo dejaría caer o si nunca lo dejaría ir. Puso su propia mano sobre la del rubio y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que le siguiera a la tan ansiada banca.

Una vez allí, no pudo encontrar la paz ni la calma que le ofrecía hasta hace solo un instante. Su mente ahora iba a mil por hora y tenía tantas cosas que decir, tantas otras que preguntar, que no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar. Se sintió tan perdido sin Steve y a la vez tan perdido teniéndolo en frente, que no sabía si alguna vez se volvería a encontrar.

–¿Por qué pensabas que no volvería? –Y esa mano volvía a torturarle al posarse en su antebrazo, como un toque casual, uno que no se habían dado desde antes de la guerra, cuando todo era más difícil pero la vida era menos complicada.

–Creí que querías tener tu baile.

–Lo tuve, tuvimos nuestra cita.

–¿Y qué pasó? –Aún se sentía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, pero necesitaba saber por qué regresó.

–Fuimos a una feria, luego a cenar y después a bailar. Conversamos de muchas cosas, y pensé en quedarme para poder vivir una vida tranquila sin ser el Capitán América, pero me di cuenta que no quería quedarme y que ella tampoco me necesitaba ahí. 

No necesitaba verbalizar la pregunta, al parecer Steve la leyó en sus ojos, porque le miró con tristeza antes de responder.

–Tal vez si hubiera vuelto un par de meses antes, Peggy me hubiese recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero ya había conocido a alguien y Daniel parece un tipo bastante decente. Se veía tan feliz cuando lo nombraba, Bucky, sus ojos brillaban.

–Al igual que cuando estaba cerca de ti.

–No es lo mismo. Creo que siempre seremos ese amor que _casi_ pudo ser para el otro, pero no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. No realmente.

–¿Quién sería ese destino, Steve? ¿Sharon?

En vez de responder inmediatamente, Steve se tomó un momento para humedecer sus labios, cuadrar sus hombros y levantar el mentón. Todo su lenguaje corporal indicaba orgullo y seguridad.

–Antes de la guerra, soñaba con conocer a alguna chica buena para formar una familia y pasar juntos los años que mi salud nos permitiera… Después conocí a Peggy y creí que sería ella, siempre quise que fuera ella. –Sus hombros cayeron unos milímetros casi imperceptibles para el ojo de un ser humano normal, pero no para Barnes. –Luego del hielo, y de despertar en este siglo, yo… Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Nat, ella… Ella solía buscarme citas, me propuso conocer a cuanta mujer creyera compatible conmigo, pero no podía aceptar, no estaba en mí simplemente.

–Si tienes un punto, no lo estoy entendiendo.

–El punto, Bucky, es que no quería conocer a ninguna de ellas, porque tendría que haberles mentido mucho sobre muchas cosas, porque no tenía una historia que alguien pudiera comprender y compartir. Luego de decirle eso a Nat, pasaron solo unos días antes de enterarme que estabas vivo y ya no había tiempo para citas, ya no me interesaba conocer a nadie, solo quería encontrarte y que me recordaras… Si estabas vivo, no estaba en mis planes volver a perderte.

La mano ahora estaba acurrucando una fría mano metálica. Sabía que la sensación de calidez era fantasma, solo un recuerdo de su juventud, pero su corazón la asociaba a piel contra piel.

–La primera vez que viajé a buscar la gema, tuve que pelear contra mi yo del pasado; durante la pelea, para librarme de una llave le dije lo único que sabía que podía desconcentrarme en batalla: _Bucky está vivo_ , no lo dije solo para zafar, sino porque sabía que no afectaría mi futuro y que además podía darle a ese Steve una razón para buscarte un par de años antes, así que cuando estuve con Peggy, entre las pocas cosas que pude contar para hacerle su vida un poco más sencilla, le dije dónde encontrarme y le dije que te buscara, que aún estabas ahí fuera.

–Pero, Steve…

–No cambié nuestro presente pero sí creé dos líneas temporales que no sé cómo se desarrollarán ni qué caos pude haber creado, pero tenía que hacerlo Buck, tenía que darle a tantos Steve como fuera posible la oportunidad de tenerte de vuelta.

–Sabía que harías algo estúpido. –Dijo riendo quedo. Aún no le permitiría a la esperanza crecer en su pecho, pero al menos estaba devolviendo la caricia con sus metálicos dedos. Dejaría que las palabras de Steve definieran todo, siempre han sido su fuerte después de todo.

–Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

–Aún no me dices quién ese destino que no era Peggy ni Sharon.

–Como te dije, siempre quise que fuera Peggy porque en esos años nunca hubiese podido ser feliz fuera de cuatro paredes, tendría que haberme escondido en los rincones y no era el tipo de amor que quería vivir, así que dejé que la fantasía se quedara grabada en un rincón de mi mente y solo me permitía vivirla cuando no había nadie que pudiera juzgarme. Cuando Nat me proponía citas, otra razón para no aceptarlas era que ya había alguien que llenaba mis pensamientos a cada segundo. Me esforcé tanto en encontrarte porque no hay Capitán América sin Bucky, ni mucho menos Steve sin Bucky.

–Tampoco hay Bucky sin Steve.

–Ahora no hay razones para esconder nada, el mundo es otro, es un lugar más abierto que hace sesenta o veinte años atrás. Si perder a mi equipo una vez, casi perder la amistad con Tony, si convertirme en un criminal buscado por cientos de naciones es el precio por mantenerte a salvo y a mi lado, lo volvería a pagar cuantas veces fuera necesario… Creo que he sacrificado lo suficiente, he perdido a demasiada gente, para que se me permita ser libre al fin. Bucky... ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

–Tal vez podrías ser un poco más claro, creo que estos cinco años me afectaron un poco.

–Eres tú, James Barnes. Siempre has sido tú. Desde que nos conocimos supe que eras tú con quién quería ir a las citas, quería ir solo contigo a la exposición de Howard ¿La recuerdas, la del auto que no voló? Es por ti que quise ir al frente de batalla, para que pudieras estar orgulloso de mí, para que pudiéramos seguir estando juntos… Y fue por ir a buscarte que tomé el escudo por primera vez, así que cuando volví a tenerte conmigo, no dudé ni un segundo en abandonarlo cuando Tony me hizo elegir entre el escudo y tú. Tú estás antes que todo en mi lista de prioridades, Bucky. Es por eso que volví, porque ese era un baile que tenía pendiente, pero no es Peggy con quien quiero bailar el resto de mi vida, es contigo.

–¿Siempre fuiste tan sentimental, Rogers?

Permitiendo que la felicidad le llenara el alma, acortó la distancia entre sus labios en un beso que llevaba toda la vida esperando dar. Ya no eran los años 40’s, ahora podía besarlo sin el miedo al qué dirán y nadie los separaría, ni siquiera los silbidos y gritos que estaban haciendo sus amigos en ese momento.

Aún quedaban muchas cosas por conversar ¿Seguirían siendo Vengadores o serían civiles nuevamente? Esperaba que la última, sabía que las cosas suelen terminar en guerra, pero nunca quiso pelear y ya estaba cansado de aquello. Solo quería una vida tranquila al lado de Steve, un apartamento de vuelta en Brooklyn o tal vez volver juntos a su pequeña granja a la orilla de un lago en Wakanda.

–Tenemos cien años, Bucky, ¿Qué piensas sobre la jubilación?

–No podría estar más de acuerdo.

–Ven, acompáñame a entregar el mando, entonces.

En una mano tenía la bolsa con el escudo que pronto tendría un nuevo propietario y la otra estaba con sus dedos entrelazados con los del moreno. Caminaron juntos, de la mano por primera vez, no sólo hacia el encuentro con sus amigos sino hacia un futuro incierto, pero que afrontarían lado a lado como lo llevaban haciendo siempre. Les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer antes de llegar al final de la línea. 

.

**_ Fin _ **


End file.
